Run away Mac
by ninjakingofhearts
Summary: After seeing "I only have a surprise for you" and seeing how hateful it is even I didn't like when I saw it I don't know what was Craig McCracken but he was a real jerk for making it so I decide to make a sequel for and this one will get Bloo and the others to redeem themselves for what they did to Mac and getting his mom very protective of her littlest son. If you guys like it the


After Mac had left, slamming the door on his way out, he ran down the sidewalk.

Mac:I can't believe them! After everything I done for them, they jusy did this to me? how could they? well, this is the last straw, first my dad died in a car crash, then Terrence is a big jerk an a monster, them my mom is always at cause of her bob, then all the kids at school think I'm some loser, and nownow every one in fosters make fun of me, well I'm never coming to Fosters or going back home again I had it.*He throw away his ackpack and went on the opposite direction of home.*

It turns out Mac is running away from both Fosters and home. Later that night Mac's mom return home only to find out Mac didn't came home.

Mac's mom:Mac? Mac?*She search in his room.*Mac honey are you there?*she search everywhere in the apartment.*Mac sweetie please where are you?! MAAAC!

Later she call the police to look for Mac, they search all over town but couldn't find him.

Mac's mom:Oh if only I wasn't so busy this would never happen what should I do?*But then she rembers there Foster's home for Imaginary Friends and decides to go there to ask of their help.*

Later Mac's mom went to Fosters and knock on the door.

Frankie:*Opens the door.*Can I help you ma'am?

Mac's mom:Who's the head of this house I need to talk to him or her.

Madam Foster:That would me.*she down the stairs.*What brings you here.

Mac's mom:Please I need your help it's my son Mac he run away from home.

Everyone in Fosters:WHAT?!

Bloo:Mac run away!?

Mac's mom:Bloo? is that you?

Frankie:You're Mac's mother?

Mac's mom:Wait you people know my son?

Madam Foster:Well the truth is Mac always come here to see Bloo every after school and on weekends.

Frankie:But the last time we saw him we-*She and the others realize they did.*Oh no!

Mac's mom:What, what is it?

Frankie:I think I know why Mac run away it's because-

Bloo:Cause I humiliated him on his birthday!

Mac's mom:Bloo?

Bloo:Remember those surprise party we did back then?

Mac's mom:Yes?

Bloo:Well this one i did was too far and I had everyone join in on it...

Everyone in the house is feeling guilty for what they did to Mac, including Bloo, Wilt Coco, Eduardo, Frankie, Herriman and Madam Foster. Even Mac's mom remember joining Bloo on Humiliating Mac on his birthday before Fosters.

Madam Foster:Well let's not stand here let's find Mac!

Frankie:Alright Grandma let's do it.

Everyone agrees to help Mac's mom find Mac but not when they notice Bloo went outside to go find Mac.

Bloo:Hang on there buddy I'm coming for you!*Be he stop when he saw Mac's mom'c car stop next to him with her opening the door.*

Mac's mom:You're not going to catch up to him by foot.

So Mac's mom, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Goo, Frankie, Herriman and Madam Foster head of the find Mac, Bloo is determine to set things right for but Frankie is determined to find Mac the most cause he's like a little brother to her. However in the bushes, Mac's horrible older brother Terrence heard everything.

Terrence:*Evil grin*Hehehehe this is perfect with Mac's all alone I can finally get back at him for making a fool out of me.

Meanwhile it turns our Mac was in another town as he walks through the street he notice an amusement park that hasn't been used for years.

Mac:*Went up to a Hot-dog selling man.*Excuse what's that park over there.

Hot-dog man:Oh that was a amusement part that was shut down since 1984 and no one hasn't been there since.  
Mac:I see thanks for telling me.*He heads towards the park.*

Mac went inside the abandon amusement park and walks through until he sat under a old Merry go round.

Mac:*Tears*Dad...what should I do now...I miss you so much...If only you were still here for us...*Sniff*

Meanwhile Mac's mom, Frankie and the rest of the imaginary friends follows his trail and they found his backpack.

Mac's mom:Look that's mac's backpack!

Frankie:You're right that he must've gone this way.

As the head to the town, Mac went ask the people there if they saw him without notice Terrence sneak pass them so he can go the the abandon amusment park cause he figure Mac would be there. Until the Hot-dog man came to Frankie and the others.

The Hotdog:Hey I remember seeing a kid before.

Mac's mom:Wait really?

Frankie:Do you know where'd he go?

The Hot-dog man:Well he ask me about that abandon amusement park over there.

Frankie:I use to go there with my parents when I was little.

Mac's mom:Same here.

Bloo:Then Mac must've gone there!

Madam Foster:There's no time to loose.

They heads towards the abandon park. Meanwhile Mac was about to get up until he hear someone coming.

Mac:Wha-who's there?

It was Terrence.

Terrence:Well, well, well look what I have here?

Mac:Terrence?! how did you-

Terrence:Did you really think you can get away from me that easily.*Popping his knuckles.* with out your precious friends, I'm now gonna teach you a lesson for what happen when you mess with me.

Mac runs off and Terrence chases him.

Terrence:Wait, stop! I just wanna punch you!

Mac pushes down some empty food courts to for Terrence to trip.

Terrence:*Trips on one of them.*Ow why you! that's it you ask for it!

The chase goes one until Mac reach to a dead end.

Terrence:Oh I'm going to enjoy this.*Evil grin.*

Mac was scared with tears until...

Terrence:OW!*Suddenly something bit him.*Who-

It was Bloo who just bite him on the arm

Mac: B-Bloo?!

Terrence: Ow get off of me!*Until crash to another empty food court.*

Bloo*Runs over to Mac, helping him to get up.*You okay Mac?

Mac: Bloo what are you doing here?

Bloo: Looking for you and not just me but Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Frankie, Herriman, Madam Foster And even your mom is looking for you.

Mac: Everyone is looking for me?

Bloo: Yeah your mom came asking us to help her find you after you runaway and also I'm sorry.

Mac: Sorry?

Bloo: And it made me now realize that I really shouldn't have humiliated you on your birthday I been a real jerk and I m sorry

Mac:I forgive you pal cause you saved me thanks Bloo.

Bloo:Anytime buddy now let's go meet up with the others.

Mac:*Notice something.*Bloo look out!

Bloo:Huh?!*Terrence Suddenly punches Bloo from behind, knocking him out with a black eye.*

Mac:Bloo!

Terrence:*Grabs a hold of Mac* Now. Just hold very still, and this will only hurt for a second!

But suddenly someone punched Terrence right into his cheek, making him dropped Mac. It was Frankie placing herself squarely between Mac and Terrence , shielding the eight-year-old boy from the others with her own body. Breathing hard, fists tightly clenched, and fire burning in her eyes, Frankie stared them all down boldly as she took a fighter s stance.

Frankie:Leave him ALONE.*raged tone.*

Mac:F-Frankie?

Frankie:Don't worry pal I'm here now.

Terrence:*Gets up.*That's it...I had it with you people getting in my way! if I had to clobber you freaks before I get to Mac the so be it!*He begin to charge at them with rage.*

Frankie was prepared to protect Mac but-

Mac's mom:TERRENCE! You leave them alone right now! What do you think you're doing?!

It was Mac's mom who not happy what she saw what Terrence was trying to do and she's not alone cause Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Madam Foster, Herriman and Goo are with her too.

Mac:Mom? Wilt? Coco? Eduardo, , Madam Foster, Goo?

Mac s mom:*Mac's mom run up and hug mac with tears of joy and apologizing.*Oh, Mac! I was so worried about you!

Mac: I'm sorry, mom.

Mac's mother: That's alright, Mac.

Frankie: Your mom has forgiven you, Mac.

Mac: *smiles, then hugs Frankie*

Wil:And we're sorry too.

Eduardo:Ci me too.

Coco:Coco.

Herrimen:I apologies too.

Madam Foster:Same here

Mac: Awww... thanks guys.

Mac goes help getting Bloo up.

Mac:Are you alright Bloo?

Bloo:I have a black eye but I'll live.

After seeing Bloo has a black eye from Terrence and Frankie protecting Mac from him, it made Mac's mom realize that Mac and Bloo were right all along about Terrence being the one who was wrecking her apartment.

Mac's Mother:*She turns angrily towards Terrence*Terrence! How dare you abuse Mac all of these years, and how dare you wreck my apartment a long time ago!, and how dare you tried to get Mac's imaginary friend killed by a monster! Things worked much better before my husband got killed in a car crash! That's it, Terrence! I strongly dislike your behavior over the years! I have no choice, but...

*Police cars arrive with their loud sirens flashing.*

Terrence: Oh no...

Policeman: DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST YOU BULLY!

Terrence:Hey! Why are the doing this to me?! Get your hands off of me!

Policeman:YOU BULLIED YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS IMAGINARY FRIEND! AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO KILL THEM! IT WAS YOU THAT NEEDED TO HAVE AN EYE KEPT ON, AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE ARRESTING YOU!

Mac/Bloo: Ha! Busted!

Terrence: Hey! Don't take me to Jail! NOOOOO! Oh Mac... You got lucky! And now I'll be locked up in Jail, BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID IMAGINARY FRIEND!

Mac: HEY!

Frankie: *to Mac* Shhhh. Just ignore him, and yes, I agree with you Mac. Terrence is the one the blame, because he tore down your Mom's apartment and blamed you and Bloo when you both didn't do it!

Mac's Mom: She's right, and Terrence was the only to fault here.

Frankie:And you can thank our help, Mac's mom.

Mac's Mom:Anytime! *starts to feel down*

Mac: Mom? Is something wrong?

Mac's Mom *sighs* Yes. It's just that I...

*flashes back to the part from "House of Bloo's" where Mac's Mom told Mac to get rid of Bloo*

Mac's Mom: Oh Mac and Bloo, I should have listened to you both, and I'm so sorry I didn't! Can you ever forgive me?

Mac/Bloo: We forgive you.

Mac's Mom: *sighs happily* Thanks guys. Is there anything I can make it up to you?

Frankie: Well you could do me as the big sister, and I'll take care of Mac and Bloo for you while you're at work.

Mac's mother: Thank you, Frankie.

Madam Foster:In that case I got an idea.

Mac:What would that be?

*Later*

Mac's Mom:Mac and and I move into Fosters?

Madam Foster:Why not after when Terrence did to your apartment I think a Mansion like this would be perfect for you two.

Mac's mom:Well let be have a tour of this place first and I like Frankie here to be our tour guide.

Frankie:With pleasure.*She begin the tour.*Waiting room, sitting Room, living room, parlor. Ooh. Okay. Check this out. [points to the picture of Madame Foster]You see my grandma here is one who has the bright idea to open up and give forgotten imaginary friends a second chance. I mean, how cool is that?

MYOPIC PATOOTIE: She rules.

RODNEY SQUIDDLEBEAK: She's awesome.

JACKIE KHONES: She's old. [sees Mr. Herriman walking to him with a spanking paddle and walks away from him. As Frankie, Mac, Bloo, and Mac's Mom all stare at them]

Wilt:*Joins in*nice to meet you Mac's mom, Name's Wilt.

Mac's mom:Hey you're one of the imaginary friends that help me find Mac.

Wilt:That's right.

Mac's mom:I gotta say you're tall, that you should play basketball but what happen to your arm and eye.

Wilt:I'll tell you that story later but in the mean time shall we continue our tour?

Mac's Mom:Okay then.

FRANKIE: Hallways, hallways, hallways, halt. Sorry I keep stoppin', but I gotta point this out, okay? This is Mr. Herriman's office and trust me, you don t ever, ever, ever want to get sent here.

[While Frankie explains, the spanking noise can be heard in Mr. Herriman s office.]

JACKIE KHONES: [comes out after he got spanked by Mr. Herriman] I'll say.

Wilt:Frankie's right, you know.

*As the tour continues.*

WILT: Washroom, bathroom, powder room, laundry.

[But as Sockajewea was carrying a huge basket of dirty laundry, he accidentally dropped a sock, and Wilt wasn't going to let that sock go unaccounted for. So Wilt picked up the sock, curled it into a ball and started doing tricks with it as if it was actually a basketball, and then he soon made a trick shot and it landed back in the same basket just before Sockajewea left the room. And this certainly impressed Frankie, Mac, Bloo, and Mac's Mom.]

[The tour continues.]

WILT: Dining room, tea room, [straining] pantry, kitchen.

[They were making their way to the next part of the house, but were stopped by what had to have been another weird imaginary named Coco they've seen today.]

Mac's mom:Hey you're that bird, airplane plant imaginary friend who also help me find mac.

Coco:Coco.

Mac's mom: Uhh, no thanks.

Mac:No, mom. No. This is Coco. She wasn't asking if you wanted cocoa. She- Uh, all she says is coco .

Mac's mom:Oh. Well, then what is she saying?

Wilt:Do you want any juice?

[A timpani being struck was heard. The tour continues, now with the addition of Coco.]

WILT: Hallways, hallways, always, [tired] hallways.

*They they check the different rooms.*

WILT: Music room, play room, rumpus room, arcade.

[Mac and Bloo stare at the games.]

WILT: [grabs Mac with his hand] Come on.

COCO: [grabs Bloo with her beak] Coco.

WILT: Bedrooms, bedrooms, bedrooms, bedro-

DUCHESS: [throws darts at the Book-Flat Standing Frankie and laughs evilly] When I defeat Frankie, everything will be MINE! [to Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mac, Bloo and Mac's Mom] What are you looking? Get out! Get out! GET OUT!

[They quickly close the door.]

FRANKIE: That is Duchess. She thinks she's the best idea ever thought of. But if you ask me, she's one of the worst. [gives them a thumbs-down]

MYOPIC PATOOTIE: She's gross.

RODNEY SQUIDDLEBEAK: She's ugly.

JACKIE KHONES: She's evil.

MR. HERRIMAN: She is indeed.

Mac:And speaking of evil they have monsters here.

Mac s mom:Monsters like the one Terrence try to use to kill Bloo?

Mac:Yes.

Mac's mom:But how can-

FRANKIE: Well...

*Later.*

FRANKIE: They're called Extremeasauruses. These viscous and destructive imaginary friends are created by jerky teenage boys. We gotta keep em locked up, cause, boy, are they nasty. So, be careful.

Mac's mom:Just like Terrence.

With that, they were about to walk away from the cage to head back into the house, but a monstrous tentacle bade out of giant metal balls managed to slip through the bars of the one small window while their backs were turned, and it was aiming for Mac's mom, who is being grabbed by the Extremeasaur in the cage.

Mac's mom:Heeeelp!

Mac:Mom!

Mac's mom:*Being shake around and her shoes fall off in the process.*Aaaahhhaa-Ahhhhaa-AAAhhhhaa.

WILT: [jumping around in place to panic] I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that is definetly NOT okay!

COCO: [running back and forth] Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco!

Eduardo roars and hits the cage with his horns. The Extremeasaur lets go of Mac's mom as he falls, but Eduardo catches her as he cradles Mac's mom and starts sobbing.]

EDUARDO:[sobbing] El chico muerto!

As Eduardo puts Mac's mom down Mac give her shoes back to her.

Mac:Here's your shoes back.

Mac's mom:Thanks sweetie but sooner or later I might become like Cinderella.*Jokes as she puts her shoes back on.*

Frankie:Anyway this is Eduardo. And he's one of the sweetest and kindest friends we've got here at Foster s. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

EDUARDO: S . And I am too scared of them anyway.

Mac's mom:Well, why were you being all sneaky, and hiding from us all day?

EDUARDO: [nervously] I uh. I am, how do you say- scared of the mother. And well, I was uh, afraid you would not like me. And so I hide.

Mac's mom:Not like you? You're crazy. You help me find my son Mac and saved me! You're a hero, Eduardo.

EDUARDO: Hero?

FRANKIE: See? Friends. We're all friends. And speakin' of friends, man, oh man, you should see all the kinds of friends we've got here at Foster s!*She takes them to the unicorn house.*There's friends with horns. With wings. With horns and wings. With horns and wings that talk.

ALICORN: Hey, Wilt.

FRANKIE: [hands her some hay to eat] Hey.

ALICORN: Thanks.

FRANKIE: Simple ones, stealthy ones, two in ones, unimaginated ones. [An Imaginary friend resembling Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls appears on screen.] Some kids aren't that creative, so they just copy what they see on TV. What you gonna do? Furry, fuzzy, fluffy, funky. [Tries not to smell Sloppy Moe.] Oh man, whooo. Big, small, young, old.

MR. HERRIMAN: [offended] Why, I never.

FRANKIE: Happy, sad, good, bad.

DUCHESS: [also offended] Well, I never.

BLOPPY PANTS: [nervous] Uh, hi. My name is, uh, Bloppy Pants, and I'd like to get adopted.

CY: My favorite color is pink!

RED RUSHER: I like living on the edge! Fast cars and motorcycles! [revs] Yeah!

SASSYFRASS: My likes are walks on the beach, dancing, new experiences, the outdoors.

SUNSET JUNCTION:My-my dislikes are rude people and broccoli.

SALLY LINDA:I'm looking for that special someone who's rich and good looking and I m really great shape.

SLOPPY MOE:No losers, please.

JAMBALAYA: I just want to loooovvee!

BLOO: And don't forget, [refers to Coco] silly, [refers to Eduardo] nervous, [refers to Wilt] helpful.

MAC: And now, [refers to Bloo] blue! Well what do you think mom.

Mac's mom:Well it's a mad house I had to admit but after they help me find you and after your friend Eduardo saved me from that extremosaur I think this going to be our new home for now on.

Mac:Thanks mom you're the best!*He hugs her.*

Mac's mom:Anytime sweetie*Hugs back*and besides you have Frankie as your big sister.

Frankie:That's right.

Mac:Oh Frankie.*He hugs his new big sister.*But first there's one thing I wanna ask Madam Fosters.

Madam Foster:What is it dear?

Mac:Since Frankie is going to be my big sister, w-will it be okay if I call you Grandma?

Madam Foster:Why of course you can deary.

Mac:Thanks grandma*As they hug.*

Wilt:Hey isn't it someone's birthday?

So later with Mac blowing off the candles everyone celebrated and Mac finally has a birthday that he always wanted with both his friends and his family and Bloo decide to never humiliate mac again. Mac realize he doesn't need a crush on Frankie anymore but something better a big sister that he never had.

The end


End file.
